Bigheaded Chessmen
by fireblaze-angel
Summary: Losing was not something that Ron Weasley was accustomed to, sure enough he had lost his sister to his best friend, lost his brother to the war, even lost the first seven years of his life to Voldy, but he sure as well wasn't going to lose to his daughter


Ronald Billius Weasley screwed his freckled face up in utter concentration, what should he do? He asked himself worriedly. If he moved his pawn one place forward then his daughter would be able to put his Black well carved king in check, but if he didn't, and instead relocated his bishop then she'd take his pawn with her knight and still put him in check. This was embarrassing he thought, he Ronald Weasley the best wizard chess player Hogwarts had ever seen, could not even beat his twelve year old daughter.

Rose Weasley grinned at him as if she could see what was going through his head. "Come on Dad, we haven't got all day" she said smirking, her frizzy red hair almost crackling with electricity. Deciding on the spot that he had better do this the easiest way, and also the way that would also abstain him from suffering the excruciating pain of premature defeat, so he quickly picked up the chess board and turned it over, scattering the protesting pieces all over the kitchen floor.

"That's cheating" Rose roared angrily, diving to the ground and picking up six of the fallen chessmen. "insubordination, you foul contestant" screamed the white king trying unsuccessfully to mend his broken crown, which had split into three jagged pieces upon impact with the blue kitchen tiles. "Sorry, it was an uncontrollable reflex" Ron replied putting on an apologetic face and, rubbing his long nose characteristically, whilst standing up. "Looks like the games over though Rosie" "Yes because of you and that disgusting bit of low down barbarianism, sir" said Rose's knight nodding his head accusingly at his owners opponent. "Oi shut it you" responded Ron, kicking the knight across the room, now feeling slightly ashamed of himself, and not needing any pompous, bigheaded chess piece to rub it in.

Rose glared at him, her mind - that was so like her Ronald's though she did not know it - working furiously to try and think of a way to get back at her Father, then it clicked. "Dad, do you think we could have a chat… you know, just me and you" Ron stared at his daughter his eyes narrowed suspiciously not quite knowing whether to look worried because there might be something wrong with his daughter, or frightened at this unusual show of friendliness just after he had outwitted her. "Um yeah sure, what do you

wanna talk about Rosie" Rose put her head on one side, feigning deep

thinking "I dunno, how about school?" she questioned "like when you, mum and Uncle Harry were there" "Oh, ok well I don't reckon it's the same now as it was when us three went there, for one thing there was that bloody ferret Malfoy and his boneheaded sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle then, and obviously your Uncle Harry was always on the verge of being killed every week, which doesn't happen now" Ron answered, both his fists clenching at the mention of three of his many enemies, especially when the aforementioned Slytherin's had been connected to the cause of his elder brother's death. "Oh you mean Scorpius' father" Rose giggled trying to sound flirtatious and girly after giving her Dad a minute to reminisce over the memory of her Uncle Fred whom she had never met, but liked the sound of. "Yeah that slimy git's father, why?" Ron answered stiffly. Rose brushed a lock of curly hair out of her pink flushed face, and smiled happily again, her hands clasped together "oh well my friend Kristy told me I ought to know everything about Scorpy's family seeing as he's my boyfriend, and he knows all about you, and Mum, so I thought I'd surprise him when I get back to school by memorising his family tree" Rose climbed off her metal stool, and skipped away upstairs to her bedroom, laughing wickedly, under her breath, leaving her Father in the kitchen murmuring under his breath and looking completely and totally dumbfounded.

At that moment (and a second to late in Ronald's later opinion) Ron's wife Hermione wandered through the front door her ten year old son Hugo hanging off her left arm and two large, white carrier bags held in the other. "Ronald" she called surprised that he wasn't in the living room, sleeping like he usually was, or playing chess with her daughter. "Dad" added Hugo anxiously no longer swinging on his Mother's arm, and instead pacing each of the room's heading off the living to make sure his Father wasn't hiding in any of them. Eventually he gave up searching and ran up the winding staircase to go and annoy his older sister into giving him some of her chocolate frog cards.

Hermione meanwhile had found her husband sitting in the kitchen, all the colour drained completely from his face, and staring blankly at the opposite wall "what's wrong Ron?" she asked apprehensively almost scared of hearing his reply. "Rosie, my Rosie dating that stupid Malfoy git" Ron droned his voice and stature unchanged "Scorpy she called him, why the hell would she pick him." Hermione's face changed at once, inwardly shaking her head at her daughters nerve her mouth split into a wide smile. "What's so funny?" Ron demanded not seeing at all where the humour was in Rose Hermione Weasley dating Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy "Ron, what did you do Rose before she told you she was dating Scorpius?" questioned Hermione innocently trying her best not to laugh. Her husband shrugged "I…we were just playing chess, and well…" Rose's mother raised her eyebrows at him signalling for him to continue. "and well she was going to win, and I kind of, just sort tipped the chess board over" he finished sheepishly shame and embarrassment making his ears turn red. "Oh Ronald, when will you ever learn that our daughter takes right after you and Harry" sighed Hermione wearily in a very know it all way. "what do you mean?" Hermione shook her head thinking that her husband had not changed in the slightest "I mean that she isn't going to just give up and let you beat her without a fight" Realization dawned upon Ron's face "you mean the whole time she was just… just…" "Just winding you up" completed Hermione "yes, I'm glad something sunk in" Ron stood up from his chair and immediately tripped over one of the chess pieces from earlier that still lay forgotten on the kitchen floor. "Hey watch it you gullible cheating scum" screeched the pawn patronizingly. Ron bent down picked up the little man and placed him into the freezer with a quick murmur of "shut up you pathetic pompous pawn" "what is this, what have you done to me you fiend, let me out of this box at once" the piece responded. Ron ignored him and made his way into the living room. "Rose Hermione Weasley come down here at once" he yelled up the stairs.

Rose sighed jumping off her unmade bed causing the sheets to fall to the floor in an untidy heap, rolled her eyes and exited her bedroom, shutting the door behind her to stop her 'creep' of a brother coming in while she wasn't in there. Then she made her slow way down to her parents she knew she was in for a long night.

Heya please read and review it only takes seconds.


End file.
